Nothing Else Matters
by arielanne04
Summary: We've all heard the story of how Robert and Giselle first met and fell in love, but what happened after that?
1. Caught Completely By Surprise

_**Note**: Happily, I do own the dvd, but sadly, I do not own anything having to do with the movie._

_**May 26th, 2008-Wyvern Ballroom, New York City—4:45 pm.**_

_* I can't believe it. This is really happening.* _Giselle thought. * _15 minutes from now, my life is going to change forever. Soon enough, I'm going to be (the second) Mrs. Robert Philip. * _She smiled, as she back to that magical night 5 months earlier, when her now fiance' had asked her that all important question.

* _**Flashback— Robert, Giselle, and Morgan's apartment- December 26****th****, 2007- 8:30 pm.**_

She and Robert had finished watching tv, and snuggling on the couch. They headed into their bedroom, got their pajamas on, crawled into bed, and cuddled up close to each other. Then, out of nowhere, he practically jumped out of the bed.

"Robert, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered a present that I forgot to give you earlier today. I'll be right back." He walked into their closet, found where he had hidden two boxes, one with a necklace, and the other with the ring, and turned out the light, before walking over to Giselle's side of the bed. He handed her the larger of the two boxes, and watched with anticipation as she opened it.

"Oh, Robert. It's beautiful. I love it!" They both leaned in for a kiss, before a quizzical look came over her face. "What does this key represent, though?"

"This key" he said, helping to fasten the necklace around her neck "represents the key to your heart, and, if you'll let me, I want to hold it forever." He then dropped down on one knee, and opened the smaller of the two boxes. She remembered very well that when he had done this, and she realized what he was about to do, that her hand had actually flown up to her mouth in shock. Right in front of her eyes was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever laid eyes on. It had a band of six small diamond on top, a big one in the middle, and another band of six small diamonds on the bottom.

"Giselle, in the 7 months that we've known each other, each and every single day, I have found myself loving you more and more. In the beginning, it was only a special friendship, but one that eventually turned into love. Now, it has evolved into something else— something more wonderful, something more profound. Back then, when people would ask me why, I always had the answer in my heart. That it— there comes a point in one's life when, no matter how many times you say I love you, you will never feel that you have expressed yourself enough. That was how I knew back then that it was you. No matter what trials we encounter together, or how much time has passed, I know that our love will never fade, that we will always find strength in one another, and that we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are. I will love you always, with every beat of my heart, and I would love nothing more than for you to take my hand, and walk with me through the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

By now, tears had started to flow freely down her face.

"Well, will you?"

"Yes. Yes, Robert, I would love to marry you." she managed to choke out.

He smiled that absolutely gorgeous smile of his, which in turn had caused her to smile. He slid the ring gently on her finger, she had gotten out bed, and he had picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. After having set her back down, they had both leaned in for a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss, though. It was a promise; a promise that one day, they would be husband and wife, and they honestly couldn't have been any happier.

_**Note: The name of the ballroom where the King & Queen's Ball takes place is actually Wyvern. If you look very very closely, and very very quickly at the sign that Robert and Giselle walk past in the first few minutes of That's How You Know, you can just barely make out the date, time, and location.**_


	2. A Dream Come True

_**5 months later...May 26th, 2008...4:55 pm.**_

Giselle was just starting to come back to reality, when she heard a knock at the door, and saw Robert's 7 year old daughter, Morgan walk in.

"It's just about time to start, Giselle. Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding, I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

They gave each other a quick little smile, before heading hand in hand out of the room, and to the elevator that would take them up to where the wedding would take place. After a couple of minutes, the doors opened, and they stepped out. As they stood there waiting for the processional to start, she began to realize things that had never really crossed her mind until now. This was the beginning of an exciting, not to mention brand new chapter in her life. Just a few feet away stood her future, her true love, her new best friend, her new life. Before this day was over, she would not only be someone's wife, but someone's step mother, as well. Knowing all that, well, she honestly didn't think she could wait any longer.

As the music began to play, everyone in the room stood up. She and Morgan started down the aisle, with all eyes totally on her. Her eyes, on the other hand, were completely on Robert, and that's where they stayed the whole time. As they approached him at the bottom of the staircase, he gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek. As she walked over and sat down with everyone else, he turned his attention back to Giselle.

"Shall we?" He offered her his right hand, and after placing her left hand in the palm of it, they headed up the stairs to the exact spot where they had shared their first kiss just one year earlier. As soon as they reached the top, they stood in front of the minister, and the ceremony began.

"_**Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that gift. We have come here today to celebrate this gift of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that shall join Robert and Giselle in the bonds of marriage."**_

"_**What you promise to each other today must be renewed again tomorrow, and every day that follows. At the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife. Still, you must decide each and every day to commit yourselves to one another. Make such a decision, and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life to to love and to be loved."**_

"_**Robert and Giselle, do you come here of your own free will, with no pressure upon you from other persons?"**_

"_We do."_

"_**Today, you are taking into your care and trust the happiness of the one person in this world whom you love with all your heart. You are giving yourself, your life, and your love into the hands of the one who loves you with all their heart. Remember that, to the whole world, you are but one person, but to one person, you are the whole world."**_

"_**However, true love goes far beyond the feelings of excitement and romance. It is caring more about the well being and happiness of your marriage partner than your own needs and your own desires. True love is not total absorption in each other, but rather, it is looking outward in the same direction together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joy more intense, because you share them. Love makes you stronger, so that you can become involved in life in ways you dare not risk alone. True says the two of you are just better together than when you are apart. When you enter into marriage, you enter into life's most important relationship. It is a gift given to bring comfort when there is sorrow, peace when there is unrest, laughter when there is happiness, and love when it is shared."**_

"_**A successful marriage is not something that just happens. It takes work, it takes understanding, and it takes time. More importantly, it takes a commitment from both of you— a commitment to do whatever it takes to make your relationship thrive, and not just simply survive. A good marriage must be nurtured."**_

"_**As we now come to the time of exchanging vows, I must remind you both that the words you are about to speak are a solemn pledge and affirmation of your love for one another as you join in marriage. With that said, I now ask that you please face each other, and join hands."**_

"_**Robert, if it is your wish to be the husband of Giselle, then repeat after me:"**_

"_**Giselle, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment."**_

"_Giselle, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment."_

"_**You are my best friend, my soul mate, my oak, and soon to be my wife."**_

"_You are my best friend, my soul mate, my oak, and my soon to be my wife."_

"_**Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness."**_

"_Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness."_

"_**You have made me realize in life that I will never have to settle for anything, and I can be proud and secure with all my imperfections."**_

"_You have made me realize in life that I will never have to settle for anything, and I can be proud and secure with all my imperfections."_

"_**I am a better person with you at my side."**_

"_I am a better person with you at my side."_

"_**I value our trust and friendship more than anything else in the world, and will protect it in any way I can."**_

"_I value our trust and friendship more than anything else in the world, and will protect it in any way I can."_

"_**Standing here before you, God, and our family and friends, I devote myself to you."**_

"_Standing here before you, God, and our family and friends, I devote myself to you."_

"_**I promise to love and respect you, comfort and support you, believe in you and be proud of you, and I promise to cherish your love forever."**_

"_I promise to love and respect you, comfort and support you, believe in you and be proud of you, and I promise to cherish your love forever."_

"_**I will always put your needs before mine, and never ask for more than I can give."**_

"_I will always put your needs before mine, and never ask for more than I can give."_

"_**I promise to bring joy, strength, laughter, and imagination into our marriage."**_

"_I promise to bring joy, strength, laughter, and imagination into our marriage."_

"_**I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."**_

"_I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."_

"_**Giselle, if it is your wish to be the wife of Robert, then repeat after me:"**_

"_**Robert, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment."**_

"_Robert, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment."_

"_**You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything, and soon to be my husband."**_

"_You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything, and soon to be my husband."_

"_**You complete my heart and soul, and I am a better, stronger woman because of your love and faith in me."**_

"_You complete my heart and soul, and I am a better, stronger woman because of your love and faith in me."_

"_**You are my every dream and wish come true."**_

"_You are my every dream and wish come true."_

"_**Love is just a word for many emotions put together; there will never be enough words to express what you mean to me."**_

"_Love is just a word for many emotions put together; there will never be enough words to express what you mean to me."_

"_**The sound of your name causes my face to light up."**_

"_The sound of your name causes my face to light up."_

"_**The sight of your eyes when you smile brings me happiness and joy."**_

"_The sight of your eyes when you smile brings me happiness and joy."_

"_**The sound of your voice calms my unsettled mind."**_

"_The sound of your voice calms my unsettled mind."_

"_**The touch of your hands brings unending pleasure."**_

"_The touch of your hands brings unending pleasure."_

"_**The sound of your laughter brings me peace."**_

"_The sound of your laughter brings me peace."_

"_**You have changed my life, and touched my heart in so many ways."**_

"_You have changed my life, and touched my heart in so many ways."_

"_**As I stand here before you today as we are united in marriage, before God and our family and friends, I promise to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy for the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me."**_

"_As I stand here before you today as we are united in marriage, before God and our family and friends, I promise to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy for the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me."_

"_**This day, I devote my life to you, my heart to you, and my mind to you, and only you."**_

"_This day, I devote my life to you, my heart to you, and my mind to you, and only you."_

"_**I thank God every day for the wonderful blessing of you."**_

"_I thank God every day for the wonderful blessing of you."_

"_**I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."**_

"_I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."_

"_**Robert and Giselle, you have shared promises here in my presence. Do you have a token or symbol which you wish to exchange?"**_

"_We do." _The minister was handed the rings.

"_**Your rings are precious, because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you are going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are as a couple."  
**_

"_**Robert, please your ring to Giselle, and repeat these words:"**_

"_**Giselle, you are the love of my life, and my very best friend."**_

"_Giselle, you are the love of my life, and my very best friend."_

"_**This ring I give you is a symbol of my love."**_

"_This ring I give you is a symbol of my love."_

"_**I pledge to share with you my heart, my life, and my love from this day forward."**_

"_I pledge to share with you my heart, my life, and my love from this day forward."_

"_**Giselle, please give your ring to Robert, and repeat these words:"**_

"_**Robert, you are the love of my life, and my very best friend."**_

"_Robert, you are the love of my life, and my very best friend."_

"_**This ring I give you is a symbol of my love."**_

"_This ring I give you is a symbol of my love."_

"_**I pledge to share with you my heart, my life, and my love from this day forward."**_

"_I pledge to share with you my heart, my life, and my love from this day forward."_

"_**I would now like to ask Robert's daughter, Morgan to join us for this next, very special part of the ceremony."**_

Morgan got up out of her seat, and walked up to the front.

"_**Robert, Giselle, and Morgan, today you are making a commitment to share the rest of your lives with each other. Your new family relationship is symbolized throughout the pouring together of these individual containers of sand."**_

"_**One represents you, Robert, and all that you are as husband and father."**_

"_**One represents you, Giselle, and all that you are as wife and mother."**_

"_**The other container represents Morgan, who makes this family complete."**_

"_**As you each hold your separate container of sand, it symbolizes your lives before today. Now, as you blend the sands together, it symbolizes the blending together of your hands, your hearts, and your lives into one family."**_

Starting with Giselle, they each poured little bits of sand into the unity sand bottle, until all their containers were empty.

"_**Just as these grains of sand can never be separated again, so may your lives be blended together for all eternity."**_

"_**Dearest Giselle and Robert, take a moment to look at your rings, and then look at all these people who have gathered here for you. Take a good look around— you only get one chance; it goes very fast. These people believe in you, and in your marriage. Here are the people you can share your joys with, and lean on in hard times."**_

"_**May all that you are always be in love; may all that is love always be in you. May your love be as beautiful on each day you share as it is on this day of celebration, and may each day you share be as precious to you as the day you first fell in love. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage even stronger, and may you always be each others' best friend, and greatest love."**_

"_**Robert and Giselle, because you have committed yourselves to each other, and to Morgan, in marriage, and demonstrated this by exchanging of vows, giving of rings, and pouring of sand, then by the power vested in my by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robert, you may kiss your bride."**_

As the minister spoke that last line, both Robert and Giselle smiled even wider, knowing that the moment that they had waited so eagerly for for the last 5 months was now upon them. There was something different about this particular smile of his, though. It had an almost mischievous look to it, almost as if he was about to do something completely unexpected. Then, before she knew what had hit her, it happened. He reached down, and quite literally swept her off of her feet, and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared in their first kiss as husband and wife.

All the guest stood up, and began cheering and clapping loudly. She could have sworn she even heard a little whistling, as well. Anyways, he eventually set her back down, and, with one of his hands on Morgan's right shoulder, and one of Giselle's on her left, they waited patiently for the minister to wrap things up.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, it is now my great privilege to present to you, for the very first time as a family, Robert, Giselle, and Morgan Philip!"**_


	3. Once In A Lifetime

_**6:00 pm...Reception hall**_

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the reception hall. Robert got out, and like the perfect gentleman he was, walked around, opened the passenger side door, and helped Giselle out. They walked in hand in hand through the doors, and waited to be announced.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Philip!"

He looked over at her. "Well, that's us. Are you ready?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." They smiled, and shared a brief kiss before linking arms, and heading in.

Once they entered the room, the whole place erupted into claps and shouts of congratulations. They mingled with their guests for a few minutes or so, and then it was time for their first dance as newlyweds.

"All right, if everyone would please clear the floor, and make way for Robert and Giselle. It's now time for them to share their first dance as husband and wife."

Robert held his right hand out to Giselle. "Shall we?" She just smiled, and gave him her left hand, and he lead her out onto the dance floor. Once there, he took her right hand in his left, she set her left hand on his right shoulder, and he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Then they danced, the same way they had at the Ball just one year earlier, to Michael Bolton's _Once In A Lifetime_, the whole time feeling as though they were the only two people on Earth.

_**Some people fill their lives with empty nights**_

_**And days that slip away**_

_**Some search til the end of time but never find**_

_**The open arms of fate**_

_**One moment comes along**_

_**Someone who's a dream to you **_

_**All at once your dreams come true**_

_CHORUS_

_**Once in a lifetime,**_

_**You find the one you really love**_

_**For now and forever **_

_**One love that never ends**_

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**When every star that lights the sky**_

_**Will shine with one reason**_

_**Leading your heart to the one love you find**_

_**Just once in a lifetime**_

_**Some people live their lives in compromise**_

_**And hide their dreams away**_

_**Some never take the chance with their hands**_

_**To claim the prize they make**_

_**When faith is all you need**_

_**To hold the hand of destiny**_

_**Find the love that's meant to be**_

_CHORUS_

_**If you believe in the power of love**_

_**And you believe that dreams come true**_

_**Magic will fill your heart **_

_**When that moment comes along**_

_**Just once in your life**_

_CHORUS_

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_**For now and forever **_

_**One love that never ends**_

_**Just once in a lifetime**_

_**The one you really love**_

_**The one you really love **_

_**Just once in a lifetime**_

_**Once in a lifetime**_

As the song ended, the guests once again began cheering and clapping. Giselle then turned away from Robert, with her back facing him, and leaned into his chest. He wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, before leaning in close and whispered something in her ear, so that only she could hear:

"You're right. Dreams really do come true, and I've got all the proof I'll ever need nestled right here in my arms. I really do love you more than life itself, and I promise you now that I will never _ever _stop."

She smiled. "Never _ever_?"

"Never _ever._" With that, he tilted her head back, and placed the most gentle kiss on her lips.

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch. After cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet, and saying goodbye to all of their friends and family, it was off to Maui for their 2 week long honeymoon. Finally they would have some time to themselves, where they could do things that only _grown ups_ should do, and they honestly couldn't wait.


	4. Alone At Last

A short flight later, they arrived and were driven to the hotel where they would be staying. They checked in, and were taken up to their beautiful, ocean view room. Since it was already so late in the day anyway, they decided to just wait until the next day to start enjoying the island. For now, though, none of that mattered. They both had one, and only one, thing on their minds.

Robert had already changed out of his clothes and into just his boxers, and was just getting into bed. Giselle, on the other hand, was still in the bathroom getting ready. After all, she wanted to look her very best for her new husband on their wedding night.

"Honey, what's taking you so long?"

"I'll be right there. I have a little surprise for you. Just close your eyes."

A smile spread across Robert's face, as he wondered what on Earth this surprise could possibly be. Giselle turned out the light in the bathroom, and stood in the doorway. She could sense that the waiting was killing him, so she decided to just put him out of his misery.

"All right. Open them."

He did, and _when_ he did, what he saw in front of him practically took his breath away. There she was, his breathtakingly stunning new wife, standing in front of him wearing nothing but a very skimpy cream colored nighty with black lace trim. By the look on his face, she could tell that his eyes were about to bug out of his head.

"Well, what do you think, Robert?"

"I think" He got out of the bed, and walked over to her. "that you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. So beautiful, in fact, that I want to take you right here, right now." A sly smile played on his lips, before he again swept her off of her feet, and into his arms.

They smiled at each other. Giselle wrapped her arms around Robert's neck, and her carried her over, with both of them sneaking in brief little kisses along the way, and laid her gently down on the bed. He then got on top of her, the kissing having now become _much _more intense. This continued for a good 2 hours, and by the time they were, well, let's just say that the nighty and the boxers were _long _gone. After it was over, and Giselle was just laying curled up next to Robert with her hand on his chest, she couldn't help but think that this was, without a _doubt_, the perfect end to a perfect day.

_**Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. The next ones will be longer, I promise.**_


End file.
